


Beautiful Boy (Darling Boy)

by john_paul_george_ringo



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Light Angst, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/john_paul_george_ringo/pseuds/john_paul_george_ringo
Summary: It's late at night in July 1975 and John and a heavily pregnant Veronica reminisce on the crazy nine months that they have just had as they plan for the arrival of their first child...
Relationships: John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

"Hopefully that will do it," John says as he adjusts the fan. It was a boiling evening in London. He's stood at the end of the bed in his and his wife, Veronica's, one bedroom flat.

He had always dreamed of giving her a massive house, a life of luxury which he thought she deserves. Except life wasn't too kind. Life had never been all too kind to John. He'd lost his father at a young age which had enclosed him in shyness. That was until he had met Veronica. 

She, like him, was quiet and reserved in public however the two of them shared their certain type of humour which nobody else seemed to understand. She encouraged every action he chose and gave him an all around confidence and he loved her so much that it sometimes hurt.

"Thanks. I think I'll be able to sleep now." She yawns.

Veronica was nine months pregnant, and it was a sweltering evening in July 1975.

She adjusted the dozens of pillows that supported her large belly, John awkwardly crawling over her to access his side. The bed could only fit against the wall, and the two of them had to swap sides due to Veronica having to go to the toilet constantly.

"You alright there?" She giggles, watching her husband roll over her legs and shuffle up to his pillow.

"Mhm..." he trailed off, running his hand over her stomach. John loved having a baby on the way. He'd always wanted kids and of course, life was unfair to him once more, by giving them a child at the worst time for the two financially. But he couldn't protest, he was very much looking forward to being a dad.

He snuggles up to her. Although it's a very hot evening, they can't bear to sleep in the same bed and not cuddle.

He kisses her cheek and leans over to turn off the light on the bedside table.

"Night." He murmurs, shifting his pillow and then holding Veronica close.

"Good night. Love you." She yawns.

"Love you too."

\----------

It had been two hours. Two hours and Veronica could not get to sleep. The baby was treating her bladder like a punching bag which was very uncomfortable for one but also caused her to go to the toilet. She carefully lifts her husband's arm from around her stomach and tip-toes out of bed.

After doing her business, she returns, getting oddly upset and jealous that John could fall sound asleep. He'd told her he'd gotten used to it as he normally shared walls in sketchy motels with some peculiar people and a room with Roger - who snores rather loudly, according to John.

Her lip starts to quiver, and then she's crying. She stifles her wails, not wanting to wake John.

"You okay?" His eyes flutter open to see his wife crying her eyes out. "Shhh. It's alright." He wraps his arms around her, whispering into her hair.

"Are you in labour by any chance?" John asks calmly as if he were asking her about the weather. She'd had a couple of labour scares recently.

"No. I can't get to sleep, Johnny, and I'm really tired! It sounds so stupid but I just want to sleep!" She cries.

"I'm sorry love." He mumbles into her hair, kissing her forehead. Throughout her pregnancy, Veronica's emotions had been very erratic and now John was an expert on comforting her, no matter the issue. He still hated seeing her cry - she's normally a very strong person.

"Maybe you want to talk for a bit, yeah?" He whispers.

"I'd like that."

The two change positions so that they're half-sitting up next to each other, John has his arm around her shoulder. She leans into his chest, turning on the light.

The two sit up in bed, blissfully enjoying each other's company and the silence. This would be one of their final nights of silence.

"I still can't wrap my head around this all..." mumbles John.

"What do you mean?" Veronica looks up at her husband, confused.

"It's just our entire lives have changed in less than a year. I- I have a wife, a baby on the way. This time a year ago I was just a- a boy in a way..."

"I understand, John. It is very strange. I remember the night it all happened, the night our lives changed forever...."

-*-*October 1974*-*-

Veronica breathed deeply before ringing the doorbell, wanting to hesitate for as long as possible so John could enjoy his last moments without knowing what had happened. She'd just thrown up: half of it was the sickness, the other was nerves.

She knocked on the door anyway. She had decided that it was his decision what he did about her... the baby too. John's flatmate answered the door and let her in, and now she was stood infront of another door. Gently rubbing her almost flat stomach, she knocked again and opened it.

Lying on his bed, magazine in hand was John, Veronica's boyfriend. He looks surprised.

"hi Ronnie! I didn't expect you to-" his face drops when he sees her worried expression.

Solemnly and suddenly she explains, holding back tears, just wanting it to be over and done with. "John, I'm pregnant. And I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore or if you..." she starts to cry. "Oh, it's all my fault! My parents are going to kill me, I'm going to have to leave my job, leave the church, I've destroyed your life! I'm so sorry!"

She sinks to the ground, hands over her face.

John takes a minute to process all of this before sitting next to her on the floor, just as overwhelmed.

"Holy shit..." he whispers, almost speechless.

"Vee... I'm not going to leave you... it's not your fault. It's both of our faults, we should have been more careful. And I'll do whatever it takes for your family to accept this all." John slowly moves his hand to rest on her arm. She looks up and sniffles.

"John I can't do that to you. They're going to want us to get married I'm not going to-"

"Then we'll get married." He takes her face in his hands, so that she'll look him in the eyes.

"I will do whatever it takes to provide for you and our baby. I'll marry you if that's what they want us to do. I've always wanted to marry you, I just wanted to be more financially stable. And if Queen's next album doesn't do anything for us... I- I'll quit and get an engineering job. We can work this out."

The two embrace and he swears he can feel the stress and fear leaving her body.

She wanted to argue, protest. But he would never allow that to happen.

As they sat there, embraced, not a word was spoken.

Not a word was spoken when they moved to the bed, where John could hold her properly, he wanted to protect the mother of his child.

However, Veronica did speak, eventually.

"John! I'm gonna be sick!" She exclames, before hastily leaving her now fiancé's embrace to head towards the bathroom.  
He follows after her, holding back her hair as she vomits into the toilet. Once she's finished, he flushes the toilet, helps her lean against the wall, and pours her a glass of water. He sits next to her and she rests her head against his shoulder

"Thank you, John, truly. For everything."

"I promise to always look after you. Both of you." He corrects himself.

"I love you." She whispers. Although she's feeling weak, nauseous, and hormonal, she feels a sense of relief.

"I love you too." He replies, kissing the top of her head.

"Holy shit, I'm going to be a dad."

-*-*-*-*-

"I can't believe you thought I would leave you..." John says, taken aback.

"I knew you wouldn't. I know you too well. But at that moment, that's all I could think about. What would happen... if- if you went." She looks up at him. He's staring into space - he must be thinking.

"I know. But I want you to know I'd never leave you. Ever. I promised that to you the day we got married." He looks at her solemnly.

"As did I." She fiddles with the wedding ring that was on her husband's finger.

-*-*January 1975*-*-

"Does my hair look okay?" Veronica asked her bridesmaids. She was very nervous. She and John were getting married in less than an hour.

Pretty soon she would be Veronica Deacon. Of course, it wasn't her dream wedding. She'd wanted a romantic wedding in late summer, the church filled with flowers and people. However, an unexpected pregnancy had changed all of that.

She wasn't wearing her dream dress either. Her bump was just about showing now so she had to get a cheap dress specially altered so that nobody - apart from very close family and friends - would know that she was pregnant.

Veronica also felt awful that she was in a church anyway. She felt as though she didn't belong - now she had sinned. But she's doing the right thing, right? In accordance her family's orthodox belief she was, but she didn't enjoy lying to people's faces, telling them that she had to get up early the next day so she couldn't have a drink, or some other bad excuse.

There wasn't much time to think, the organ begins to play - it's time.

John nervously taps his foot as he stands in front of their guests.

Although it's January, he's sweating under his shirt. John doesn't quite understand why he's so nervous. He loves Veronica with all of his heart, he's wanted to marry her since he met her. Maybe it's because this day marks the end of an era. John's no longer a boy, he's no longer a student, no longer single. He's going to be a husband, a father.

He shifts on his feet, the sound of the organ halting his train of thought. It's now or never.

The doors at the rear of the church opened, Veronica's four bridesmaids walk down the aisle. John's not really meant to turn around, but he can't help to look at Veronica as she walks down towards him.

Her clammy hands cluch onto her bouquet, her arm intertwined with her father's. Her heart is pounding, everybody is looking at her, the centre of attention - neither of them likes to be the centre of attention.

Then she sees him. He's practically shaking as he looks back towards her. God, did he love that woman.

She beams from ear to ear, never mind what happens, who will judge them, what others will say - she's going to marry the man she loves.

And she did just that.

-*-*-*-*-  
They're both smiling like they did that day, looking into each others eyes.

"It feels like it was just yesterday," Veronica notes. John hums in agreement.

"I remember Fred saying that we were the perfect couple at the reception." They both start hysterically laughing.

"Well we were... for a little bit," John replies as the laughter died down.

"Mhm, we hated each other for about a month. Everything you did just enfuriated me." She says.

"Yes, well, I felt the same way." He looks at her.

"It wasn't until you were about to go on tour... that I realized..." she starts to tear up as she recalls...

-*-* February 1975 *-*-

They were staying at Ronnie's parents. She was going to live with them for a while until they had secured their flat, and John was back home from tour for a while.

He was packing his car with his luggage. He'd be on tour until spring. She'd be around five or six months along at that point and he'd miss out on it all.

On the other hand, he was glad to be going away for a while. The couple were in the midst of a dry spell in their relationship, the realization that they were married, now had new commitments had hit them in the face and now the things that were once cute were just downright annoying.

She watched him from her childhood bedroom window. She thought about their arguments too, her hormones were going crazy.

Mundane things could start the biggest fight, almost always resulting in a screaming match. John had never made her cry because if he did, he would never forgive himself.

She watched as he closed the boot of the car, and walks back into the house to say his last goodbye.

Veronica makes her way downstairs and gives him an awkward hug and kiss. Nobody wants to hug and kiss their husband in front of their parents. It must be worse for John - he's kissing her in front of his inlaws.

He said a last awkward goodbye, and headed towards his car on the side of the road.

God, she would miss him. Although they argued every day about everything, she couldn't stop thinking about how he held her, told her he loved her every day and remembered small details of her life. John wasn't one for grand romantic gestures, but it would be the small things that he did which showed her that he loved her.

Without a second thought, Veronica lifted her skirt up and ran down the path as fast as her pregnant belly would let her. She knew it was foolish to do this, she didn't even have shoes or socks on and she knew she was going to get scolded once she returned to the house, but at that moment she was filled with such adrenaline and love that nothing else mattered.

"JOHNNY WAIT!" she shouts, racing towards the car.

He turns around, he's just about to open the car door.

Once she finally reaches him, she engulfs him in a hug.

"I'm so sorry Johnny, I've been awful. It's all the hormones, and everything's so new and different and I'm scared and I've been taking it all out on you. And now I realise that, I've wasted all of the time we had with each other telling you all the things that I hate about you. And I don't hate you, John, but I haven't told you how much I love you as I should have done. So I'll say it now: I love you. I love you so much. And I hate to think that you wouldn't. And now... you're going away and..." she begins to cry into his shoulder, attempting to steady her breathing.

"Shhh. It's alright Ronnie." He rubs her back and kisses the top of her head. "That's a lot of stuff to process there. But I feel the same way. It's much much scarier for you though, your whole body is changing. And I know that I'm going to be across the Atlantic soon, but I'm here for you. We're doing this together, remember. And I'm sorry."

She looks up and sniffles, he uses his thumb to wipe away her tears and fear.

"Really?" Veronica asks.

"Really," John replies, still embracing her, not wanting to let go of her.

Again, without thinking, she crashes her lips onto his. He holds her tighter, not wanting this moment to end.

-*-*-*-*-

"But it had to." He finishes the story and holds her tighter.

"But it was a good thing, though. We learned to talk about our issues with each other. Plus, you got more experience and did so many things in Japan. I wish I could have gone with you..." she replies.

"I promise you'll get to see Japan, not just through pictures. We can go together. Just the two of us."

"Hey, do you remember the 1-minute phone calls we used to have?" She giggles as she remembers.

-*-*Late Spring 1975*-*-

It had been a month since the couple had moved into their tiny one-bedroom flat.

It was nothing fancy, but Veronica had managed to make it all homely. By moving in it had also caused them to have to be very tight with money.

John was currently touring in Japan with his band Queen, however phone calls to England cost a lot of money, unless the phone call was under one minute.  
So, every two days, the phone in the tiny flat would ring. This evening was one of those days.

Veronica had been learning to knit so was attempting to make the baby a blanket, listening happily to the radio. As she hummed along to the tune, the phone began to ring.

Picking up the phone she answered.

"Hi, John."

"Hi are you and the baby okay?"

"Yes. How's Japan?"

"Crazy. I love it. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Got to go. Talk Tuesday."

"Okay bye."

And then she hung up the phone. She sighed, wishing she could hear all about Japan. But that was what the camera was for. It was Veronica's Christmas gift to him and he had completely forgotten about it until he packed up the room in his old flat and found it right before Japan.

Once he had returned home, he got all of the pictures developed so that his wife could see Japan.

They'd ended up framing some, and the rest went into one of Veronica's famous scrapbooks.

-*-*-*-*-  
John grinned at this memory. Japan was definitely one of his favorite tours although he spent most of the time that he wasn't touring thinking about Ronnie.

"Y'know what the best part about touring was?" He asks, looking at her.

"I have no idea, what was it?" She smiles, changing seating position slightly.

"Coming back home to you, love."

-*-*Summer 1975*-*-

It had been a sweltering week, and one thing that Veronica had learned was that heatwaves and pregnancies don't mix. The one-bedroom flat had turned into a sauna, making it even harder for her to sleep. She'd also been very hormonal without John.

Sure, almost every day a friend would come over to check up on her and have a cup of tea as John had instructed, and at first, the 1-minute phone calls were sweet - but now they were getting frustrating.

Veronica was also getting stressed, suddenly realizing that in less than two months she would have a child who would be her responsibility. Her nesting impulses had kicked in and she was now attempting to build a crib for the baby, which wasn't going to plan.

"Using the screws from packet number two, construct the base." She read aloud from the instruction manual, before rummaging through the contents of the cardboard box which held the materials.

"Well, that would work, if there were actually number two screws! For God's sake!" Veronica muttered under her breath. 

With tears in her eyes, she stood up. What she would do to have a large glass of wine right now.

Waddling over to the kitchen, to prepare a strong cup of tea, there was a knock at the door.

Opening it, she was greeted with the smiling face of her husband.

"Hi I couldn't find my keys so I-" he began, but was cut off when Veronica wrapped her arms around him tightly as she cried into his shoulder. She'd been doing a lot of crying recently.

"Hey hey hey," he mumbles into her hair. "You don't miss me that much did you?" He laughs.

She pulls away, with her arms wrapped around his neck. "Of course I did, silly." She sniffles.

"I realized I'm hopeless at remembering everything when you're not here. And I can't build the crib!" She wailed.

"I missed you too. How about I make us both some tea and then I'll build the crib. Oh, how's the baby?" 

"Active. I don't think I've slept properly since December." She laughed, wiping her tears away.

He looked at her with his sympathetic glance that she'd grown so accustomed to during her pregnancy, before embracing her again.

"I'm sorry." He whispers, feeling a heavy weight of guilt on his shoulders. He'd been off all around the world and his wife had been at home, alone and exhausted.

"It's fine Johnny. Not your fault anyway. Can we have the tea now?" She giggles.

A few moments later, Ronnie sits on the sofa, balancing her mug on her rounded belly and watching her husband put together the crib. Everything was going to be alright now.

-*-*-*-*-

"And it still is, my love," John whispers in her ear, running his hands through her hair and kissing her temple.

"Oh stop you!" She laughs, "Making me blush."

He laughs back.

"We should probably try to get some sleep, y'know it's probably one of our last nights of peace and quiet."

"Okay."

He leans over her to turn off the bedside light, as Ronnie adjusts her pillow.

Laying down, she positions John's arm under her head. He gently places his hand on her stomach and gives her a kiss goodnight, close to the two people he loves the most.

Sometime later, as John began to doze off, he was suddenly shaken on the shoulders.

"Hmmm?" He groans.

"I think my waters just broke!" She whispers.

"Are you sure?" He inquires, sitting up with a yawn.

"I think so. Unless I've wet myself. Could you check for me?"

"I'm not going to check if you've pissed yourself. How I am I meant to check that anyway?" He laughs.

As the couple argued, Veronica feels a sudden surge of pain and holds onto her husband's hand for dear life, her knuckles turning white.

"Ow!" John exclaims, looking down at his hand as she lets go. "I think it's fair to say you're in labour."

-*-* The next day *-*-

The doors of the hospital ward opened, Veronica looks up from the bundle in her arms. John's not really meant to be here, visiting hours aren't for another hour, but he can't help but see Veronica. He walks down between other babies and beds.

Her clammy hands cluch onto her bundle, her eyes filled with tears. Her heart is pounding, the nurses and other patients are looking at them, the centre of attention - neither of them liked to be the centre of attention.

Then she sees him. He's practically shaking as he walks towards her. God, did he love that woman.

She beams from ear to ear, never mind what happens, who will judge them, what others will say.

His eyes also fill with tears as he perches next to Ronnie on the bed and she hands him the bundle.

"It's a boy." She whispers, happy tears escaping down her cheek.

"He's gorgeous. All ours too." John grins, tears also streaming down his face.

"I'm so proud of you, honey, giving birth all by yourself." He mumbles, after several moments of silence.

Dads normally weren't allowed to be in the room as their baby was born. They had to wait in the waiting room which was especially painful for John, as he could hear Ronnie's distant cries from down the corridor.

"I didn't do it all by myself - they gave me lots of drugs." She giggles. Their eyes connect. Their lips connect, an appropriate peck, but it was still enough for them to express their love for one another.

"Guess that makes him a Robert." John looks back at the baby. His eyes were now open, staring up at his father. A tiny hat adorned his head with the tiniest amount of hair poking out. The baby was wrapped in a little blue blanket and had, what John thought, was the smallest smile.

"He looks like a Robert," Veronica says, with a yawn. "Robert John I think it should be."

John grins at this. He'd always despised his name, ever so generic and boring but Veronica never seemed to care. She loved his name. Always her Johnny as she was his Ronnie.

"Robert John Deacon. I like that." He takes out Robert's hand and gave it a little shake.

"Nice to be of your acquaintance, little Robert."

The two let out a little laugh. 

"Actually John, while his hand is out, could you count his fingers? Just to check he has them all."

Typical of Veronica - always the worrier. But now he seemed to worry too. At this moment he made a realisation. He would protect that little baby with his entire existence, not wanting a single one of those tiny hairs on his head to be damaged.

After a moment of blissful silence, John looks at Ronnie, a sudden realization engulfing his brain:

"Holy shit Vee, we're parents."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the rest of Queen are to meet baby Robert, John and Veronica think back to the past nine months...

The tiny flat that John and Veronica shared had suddenly burst with light and colour since the birth of their son Robert. He brought them both a beam of light and hope. The year had been hard so far, but for the new parents, it had all been worth it for their tiny bundle of joy. 

They are now situated on their aged couch in the centre of the 1 bedroom flat, John holding little baby Robert. 

Veronica, who's sat next to her husband, leaning her head on his shoulder, looks at her little baby. 

"He's so little." She remarks. 

"Hm." He looks at her. "Little Frog." 

She grins at this nickname for their baby. 

-*-*-Late December 1974 -*-*-

It had been a quiet and somewhat lonely night. She'd been crying all afternoon, completely stressed about an unexpected pregnancy and an entire wedding to plan in a month. She lies in silence, in John's bed at his shared flat. 

John, however, was in the kitchen, preparing the two of them a very strong cup of tea for them to share. God knew how much he needed that tea. He'd already been struggling to make ends meet for himself alone. How could he support a wife and a child? 

He can't leave the band and get a proper job - Ronnie would kill him. He could already hear her voice: "Don't give it all up for me, Johnny!" She'd say, "you've almost made it big and I swear you're going to make it. I believe in you." 

So he was trapped in a way. Not as trapped as she was. Last Christmas had ended in tears, with Ronnie, a grown woman, being scolded by her parents, told that she was a disappointment and a shame to the family. They'd also had a go at him too, saying he had forced her into it, not listening to his promise to marry her, to support her, to continue to love her and now their baby. 

Nothing, however, was worse than the look of shame that his mother had given him. Made him shiver all over. 

"Here." He says, handing Vee the mug, getting into bed next to her. 

"Thanks." She sniffles, tracing her fingers around the rim. 

He stokes her hair and kisses her forehead. 

"Y'know, with everything that's happening, we haven't had a chance to talk about baby names." 

"You're joking, right?" She laughs, sarcastically. "I've almost been shunned out of a religion and you're thinking about baby names?" 

"Yeah. Remember last year? When we talked about names we'd use if we had a kid." 

"Mhm." She smiles, genuinely, for the first time in a while. "We said Laura for a girl, yeah?" What was the boys name? Or did we not figure one out?" 

"I'm not sure, but I've always loved Robert." 

"Hm?" 

"Robert." 

"Like a frog?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Ribbit. That's the sound a frog makes." 

"No no no. Robert! R-O-B-E-R-T." 

"Ohhhh. I swear my brain's gone to mush!" She laughs hysterically. 

"Our unborn child is a frog now?" He chuckles. 

"More like a tadpole but they'll be a proper frog soon." 

He snorts at this, and they end up in eachothers arms, laughter escaping from their mouths for what seemed like years. And the name 'the frog' had stuck. 

-*-*-*-*- 

"Our little frog." She coos, gently stroking Robert's cheek. 

"What time is everybody arriving?" Veronica asks after a moment. 

"Any time from now but Fred's apparently running late - surprise surprise. And Rog said he can't stay long - he's got a meeting or something." 

"Ah alright. And Brian?" 

"Not sure but he'd probably be on time. But he did say he was a little hesitant to bring Chrissie cause he's scared she'll want to have a baby too." He laughs. 

"Hm. I remember meeting you're cousin's baby and wanting one ages ago." 

-*-*May 1973-*-*- 

"Are you two close then?" Vee asks as they walk, hand in hand towards the house which belonged to John's cousin and her husband. 

"Not really but mum really wanted me to go so here we are. Plus everyone loves babies right?" John replies. 

"Mhm." Veronica stops walking and John looks at her, she's deep in thought. 

"What?" 

"Hm? Oh nothing I'm fine." 

He could easily tell that she wasn't. 

Meeting the baby was amazing, though. She was so little and John could feel his heart do backflips as he watched Vee hold her in her own arms. 

As they left, Veronica fell silent again. 

"You sure you're alright? You've been quiet." He asks. They're sat in the car and Veronica's gaze is avoiding his concerned eyes. 

She sighs. "I just..." she sighs again before turning to face John but avoids his eyes and plays with her hands. 

"We've been together for about 2 years now and I guess there's a part of me who'd always wanted to ask you this question, but I'd sort of been scared that you'd say no." 

"What is it, Vee? You know you can ask me anything. I won't get mad. Promise." His concern grew, as he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear so he could see her eyes. 

"I- Do you want kids, John? I mean not now but... would you ever?" 

He grins, secretly relieved that she wasn't asking a more difficult question for him to answer. 

"Course I want kids. I want loads of them." 

"Really? Thank God! I was so worried that you wouldn't!" 

"No no. I want to have some eventually. Y'know, maybe... maybe with y-you." 

She beams from ear to ear at his response. 

"I mean if that's fine with you. A few years from now." He hurries to say. 

"We'd have to be married first, obviously." 

"We'd have to have money first." John responds seriously. 

"Yes. Well, I'm glad that's sorted!" She laughs. 

"Very distant in the future, though. Right?" 

"Very, very distant. Gosh, we're only in our early 20s." 

"Good." He sighs in relief. 

-*-*-*-*-

"But I secretly wanted to have a baby right then. I guess that's what happens when you see someone else's." She recalls, through laughter. 

"You don't see the sleepless nights, weight gain, morning sickness, and the twenty-three hours in labour." She shudders at the reminder of the pain that she had gone through. "But it was worth it for you little one." 

"Unless he turns out to be a serial killer." John replies. 

"He's not going to be a serial killer. We talked about this." She argued. 

"Yeah you're right. Would cost us a fortune in legal fees anyway." He says sarcastically. 

"John Richard Deacon. Your son is only one and a half weeks old and you've already planned his crimes it seems. He hasn't even been baptised, poor thing." 

"I'm joking, love." 

"I know that but I don't want him to be a murderer. He's too cute for jail." 

She takes Robert from his father's arms and puts him into her embrace. 

"Please don't kill anyone, Robbie." She giggles. 

John grins. At that point there's a knock at the door. 

Veronica, with one hand still holding Rob, fixes her hair hoping that she doesn't look a complete mess. 

John opens the door, and before even saying hello, he's engulfed in a hug by Roger. 

"Congrats, mate!" He says, as they pull apart. 

"Thanks. Come in." John smiles. 

Roger looks in awe as he silently walks towards Veronica and the child in her arms. 

"Hi little man." He crouches next to Vee and carefully strokes the baby's face with his finger. 

"What's he called?" He looks up at Veronica's smiling face. 

She looks at John. "He's Robert John." She replies. 

"Do you want to hold him, Rog?" John asks. 

"Oh God, I couldn't. I'd drop him!" 

"You won't. Here, I'll show you." John takes Robert and sits next to Veronica on the couch. Roger sits next to John. 

"So you hold him... yeah like that... and you've got to support his head with your hand." John mumbles, positioning Roger's arms just so. 

There's another knock at the door. Veronica goes to answer, but John rests his hand on her knee and stands up. "I'll get it." She shuffles over to sit next to Roger. 

It's Brian and Chirssie at the door. They say their hellos and congratulations to John. 

They all spend the next half hour taking turns to hold the baby and when Chrissie does, she gives Brian a pleading look which seems to say "please can we have a baby?" To which Brian openly laughs a "not yet."

Both John and Veronica were enjoying showing off their baby to their friends, however that all seemed to change as Ronnie became very self conscious when she had to breastfeed Rob. 

Rob was crying in Brian's arms to his horror. 

"Oh my god what have I done wrong?" He asks, holding the baby at arms length. 

"Nothing, he's just hungry that's all." John replies through laughter, expertly picking his son up. 

"Here." He gives Rob to Veronica who awkwardly feeds him, embarrassed. 

"You don't have to be embarrassed, love. 'S only natural." He whispers and kisses her cheek. 

There's another knock at the door. It's Freddie and Mary, who is clutching a bouquet of flowers, a gift bag, a bottle of wine and what appears to be a box of chocolates. 

"Oh goodness! Deaky's a dad!" Freddie exclaims, hugging John - who had greeted him at the door. 

"And Ronnie!" Freddie walks towards her and the baby who she is now burping. 

"Hi Fred." She beams. 

"Oh isn't he lovely." Mary sits next to Veronica, admiring him. 

"He's a boy?" Freddie turns to John. 

"Mhm. Called Robert. Robert John." 

"Awe hello Robert." Mary coos, now holding him gently. 

The afternoon was then spent opening all of their wonderful gifts: a blanket from Roger and his girlfriend Jo (who couldn't make it - she was at work), a baby book from Bri and Chrissie and Freddie and Mary had gifted them a onsie with the Queen crest on it for "Queen's new prince" as Freddie had put it. 

Their friends had now left, Rob was sound asleep and John stood silently watching his baby doze off, as Veronica tidied up the bottles, cups, plates and toys that had accumulated onto the coffee table. 

She notices her husband as he proudly looks at his little boy. "Oh hello." He whispers as Veronica hugs him from behind, her hands wrapped around his chest. 

"I still can't believe it, even now. We made this!" He whispers, careful not to wake up Rob. 

She silently laughs.   
"And you've become the best dad that any baby would want." 

"Really?" 

"Most definitely." He turns around at her kind words, grinning. 

"I didn't think I would ever be a good dad." 

"I remember." She strokes his cheek. 

-*-* June 1975 *-*- 

Both soon-to-be parents were lying on the couch, Veronica between her husband's legs, both invested in parenting books. A record spun on the turntable, John tapping the tune onto her belly, completely confused by the book that he was reading. 

He sighs and Veronica immediately knows something was wrong. She clumsily sits up and looks at him, concerned. 

"What?" He snapped, not intending for it to come across that way. Veronica looks at him in disbelief. 

"Sorry, I just wanted to check that you were alright. You just seem..." but she couldn't find the right word to use. 

John sighs yet again and leans his head back so he's looking up at the ceiling. "I know. I know. I'm just stressed about having a kid... You know what you're doing," he looks at her, "you're bloody qualified in it. I'm hopeless..." 

"What made you think that? You were wonderful with your cousin's baby and my sister's too. I barely know what I'm doing either, John. We're doing this together, honey." She tries to take hold of his hand but he pulls away, stands up and starts pacing around the flat. 

"I- I just don't know how babies work, or what they need. And I've read all these books and gone to all those classes but I'm... scared." Tears start to fall from his eyes. 

It's not the first time she'd seen her husband cry but each time he did, it was extremely hard for her to watch. He whispers something inaudible. 

"What?" She whispers softly, shuffling off her seat and reaches for his hand. 

"I never really had a dad..." he whispers, quietly but Ronnie still hears. Her whole heart seems to sink, as she starts to cry too. 

"Oh, Johnny!" She wailes, embracing him. He grips onto her for dear life and cries into her shoulder. 

"Look," she pulls away, still holding onto him, but able to look into his eyes which had been glazed over by tears. Veronica gently kisses his tears away and continues to speak. "It's okay for you to feel this way and it's normal to not know what you're doing. But it's sort of like riding a bike... It looks near impossible to do at first, but as soon as you get on, you have it, y'know." 

"But you can fall off your bike." He mumbles. 

"And so you get back up and try again. And I know I know loads about children, but I don't know the first thing about giving birth. We're both scared about something and my fear is going to happen sooner than yours will. So if I can give birth, you can be the best dad ever." She finishes and gives him a sympathetic smile. 

"Yeah. You're right. Thank you." He holds her close again. "And if we mess up the first one we can always have another kid." He jokes. 

"Exactly." She giggles. 

-*-*-*-*-*- 

"And look at you now," she whispers, "you're the best dad that any baby could ask for." 

"And you're the best mum." He hugs her and soon they're cuddling in bed. 

"I love you." He whispers, stroking her hair gently. A smile grows on her lips. 

"I love you too." The new parents doze of quickly but are of course awoken again at two am. 

John jumps out of bed, picks up his son, and carries him to his mother to be fed. She fed him, and passed him back to his father to burp him and change his tiny diaper. 

"My beautiful boys." She says with a grin, looking at her perfect little family. They'd fought, laughed and cried over this little baby but it was all worth it. It was all worth it for Ronnie to see John smile. 

John puts his son down to sleep again and joins his wife in bed. She's already fast asleep. He still holds her close and smiles. 

He'd done it. He was a dad. And a good one at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm genuinely beginning to think I'm the CEO of flashbacks but I love writing this way!! I meant to post at the beginning of the week but I've been super busy working on a Christmas fic and Johnica week 👀
> 
> Anyway I hope you all enjoyed! :))

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh this has been sat in my drafts for ages and I've been editing it for the longest time to make it perfect. This was so fun to write and I loved writing about pregnant Ronnie and Dad John. And I've already almost finished part two 👀 which I'll probably post sometime next week. I really hope this has made everyone's day a little bit better :))


End file.
